Another Weirdo Arrives!
by Little Tsu
Summary: Poor Tsuna had been targeted once again by a few hitmen, only to find himself running into an innocent middle school girl...Or is she?


_Little Tsu: Ok, ok. Sorry I haven't been keepin' up with some of my other stories. Real life's been lame...Ta put it simply anyways. Anyways, I've gotten hooked on Katekyo Hitman Reborn! as of late & I thought that I'd do a little experimental one-shot towards it. Hope it doesn't suck._

_**Another Weirdo Arrives!**_

It was another peaceful morning. Students were heading off to school while adults were heading off to work or beginning to open up shop for the day. The sun was shining within the bright blue sky that held wispy, white clouds scattered about, birds were chirping and flying through the air, Tsuna was being chased by another group of strange men in black suits...

Wait, what?

Rushing as quickly as he could through the streets was none other than 'no good' Tsuna, who was currently screaming in a panic as he was once again being chased down by hitmen from another mafia family that was determined to kill the future Vongola Decimo. "Ahhh! Why does this keep happening to me? I don't even wanna become a mafia boss! This is all Reborn's fault! Eeek!"

As he had turned around a corner to run down another street, he suddenly found himself on the ground as he had crashed right into something. "Ow ow ow. What'd I hit?" Glancing in front of him while rubbing the back of his head, he halted suddenly in his rubbing as he saw that it wasn't a something that he had crashed into, but rather a some_one_; a girl no less, but this one he had never seen before even though she was wearing Namimori Middle School's uniform.

~A new student maybe?~

At the sound of rushing footsteps nearing, only to suddenly halt, he glanced behind himself, only to squeal like a little girl almost as he quickly turned around and scrambled backwards with wide eyes. Quickly getting up onto his feet, he stood between the three men and the girl behind him, who was slowly rising up onto her feet. "I-I don't know who you are, but y-you need to get out of here fast. Th-These guys are really tough and bad news."

The girl behind him remained silent, but just as one of the men before them pulled out a guy and was about to fire, what looked like a foot long steel pole attached to a black chain was sent flying from behind Tsuna, only to nail the man right in the face, knocking him back and causing the gun to fire off straight up into the air instead. As they watched their partner get knocked to the ground like that, they quickly turned back to the front, only to see the pole get caught into the delicate right hand of the girl that stood behind Tsuna.

"What the hell?"

"Just who do ya think you are bitch?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise towards this and glanced behind him before the girl, who was even smaller than he was, stepped out from around him while holding a chain scythe within her hands; a very faint breeze brushing against her waist length bright violet hair. With his amber eyes still wide in surprise, he continued to stare at the girl in shock.

Just what was with him and finding weirdos?

...Well, he supposed he should be glad that at least this one was a cute weirdo at least, though he still liked Kyoko most.

Tsuna was soon brought out of his thoughts though when the two other men that were still standing came at them with their fists clenched. Panicking once again, he quickly managed to dive out of the way of one of the punches and crawled along the ground right between the larger man's legs. However, as he went to get up onto his feet and make a run for it, he was suddenly snatched up by the back of his school uniform's collar, lifting him off the ground. "Eeek!"

"And just where d'ya think yer goin' ya runt? Gah!"

Just then, a chain had found its way around the man's neck and yanked fiercely, causing him to drop Tsuna as he fell backwards, and crash onto the ground below before dragging him along the ground, slamming his head into the wall; the other remaining man having already been taken care of and was laying over said stone wall, unconscious.

Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees before groaning under his breath, the young teen glanced behind him as he watched the unknown girl slip her chain scythe back into place attached to her hip before she turned around and left without so much as even seeing if he was alright or waiting for a 'thank you' from him. Rising up onto his feet, he brushed himself off.

"So, she's as skilled as the rumors say after all."

Jumping slightly at the voice, Tsuna quickly glanced over at the wall and spotted Reborn standing there, staring off in the direction that the mystery girl had gone in. "Reborn! Were you here the entire time? Why didn't you help me?"

Reborn brought his gaze over to his student and rested his hands behind his back. "...I wanted to see how that girl fared against those hitmen even though there were only three. Just by how she took them down and how quickly too, I can tell that her reputation precedes her...She will make a good addition to your Family Tsuna."

"What? My family? I don't even know that girl and she was just as scary as Hibari-san!"

It was then that he heard the final bell rang at his school another block or two down, causing him to panic once again in realization. "Oh no! I'm late for school!" With that, Tsuna quickly dashed off, hoping that he wouldn't have to face Kyoya Hibari's wrath for being tardy.

As he ran though, Reborn tilted his head down a bit so that his hat hid his black eyes while a smirk formed onto his features. "...That girl...The infamous ninja, Masaru Itto; ex-Cloud Guardian of the Varia under Xanxus...It's good that I called her over here and got her...She'll make an excellent ally and member of the Vongola Family once I get her to accept." Chuckling lightly to himself, the young Arcobaleno calmly walked off.

_**End.**_

_Little Tsu: Ok, so maybe this was kinda bad, but not too entirely bad though I guess. I might make another Reborn! fanfic, one where they actually have Masaru join their family & all, but not entirely sure. Also, if I do write another one, I was thinking that this girl would actually be an interesting match up with Hibari. I'll also be sure to definately fill in on just how her personality is, attitude, ect...And possibly reveal a bit about her past with the Varia._

_It depends on the reviews that I get on this.^^;_


End file.
